A mounting device including (a) a component insertion head and (b) a solder tank that accommodates molten solder and ejects solder from a nozzle is described in PTL 1. In the mounting device, components are mounted on a printed board by a leaded component being inserted into the printed board, which is held by an xy table, from above by the component insertion head, and solder being supplied by the solder tank from below. The component insertion head is able to be moved in x, y, and z directions and the solder tank is able to be moved in the z direction.
Soldering devices including a fluxer, a pre-heater, and a solder tank are described in PTLs 2 and 3. In the soldering device, from below a printed board that is held by a pair of liftable rails, flux is coated by the fluxer, heating is performed by the pre-heater, and then solder is selectively applied by the solder tank. In the solder tank described in PTL 3, two nozzles having different diameters are provided and solder is simultaneously ejected from the two nozzles. In the soldering devices described in PTLs 2 and 3, the printed board is conveyed by a pusher on the pair of rails in the range in which coating of flux, heating, and the application of solder are performed.
In a mounting device described in PTL 4, solder is supplied by a dispenser from above to positions on a board at which electronic components are to be mounted and then the board is flipped. Then, the electronic components are inserted in the board from above, the solder is melted by a heat source from below, thus mounting the electronic components. The heat source is able to be moved in x and y directions.